lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Indizi di Find 815/9 gennaio
Scrivania di Sam - email In arrivo Risposta da Tracey R, oggetto "Watch it First Mate!" *Nota - L'oggetto dell'email in origine era "you owe me big" ("sei davvero in debito con me"), ma è cambiato in "Watch it First Mate!" il 10 gennaio. Video - Trasmissione Earhart Si vede Sam che si rilassa nella sua cabina, fissando pensosamente l'anello che voleva regalare a Sonya. In seguito si alza e va verso la sua scrivania per accendere la radio. Mentre scorre le frequenze, riesce a prendere un segnale forte: un reportage che descrive le circostanze della scomparsa di Amelia Earhart che pare essere stato trasmesso immediatamente dopo la sparizione (avvenuta nel 1937). Confuso, rimette la radio sulla mensola e spegne la luce. A questo punto, inizia la successiva caccia agli indizi. lQ41v6Rnrcw Trascrizione del reportage Caccia agli indizi thumb|250px|Immagine composta della stanza di [[Sam Thomas|Sam durante la ricerca di indizi]] La cabina di Sam Dopo il video, il giocatore può guardarsi intorno alla stanza di Sam a bordo della Christiane I per trovare indizi da ognuna delle prime tre stagioni di Lost. Gli indizi si trovano cercando per la stanza e cliccando sugli oggetti corretti: Indizio della Stagione 1 right|thumb|L'indizio della [[stagione 1, la colonna di fumo]] Cliccando sull'immagine sul muro del bagno compare l'indizio della stagione 1: la colonna di fumo. In , una colonna di fumo è apparsa dopo che la Rousseau aveva avvisato i sopravvissuti della sezione centrale che gli Altri stavano arrivando. Indizio della Stagione 2 right|thumb|La [[mongolfiera, che è l'indizio della stagione 2]] Cliccando sulla figura della scatola sulla mensola della scrivania (in alto a destra, sotto la lampada) compare l'indizio della stagione 2: la mongolfiera. In , un uomo che dice di chiamarsi Henry Gale viene catturato dalla Rousseau ed afferma di essere atterrato sull'Isola a bordo di una mongolfiera. La mongolfiera viene ritrovata da Sayid, Ana-Lucia e Charlie in . Indizio della Stagione 3 right|thumb|Indizio della [[stagione 3, ping-pong]] Cliccando sulle racchette da ping-pong blu sulla mensola dei libri sopra il letto compare l'indizio della stagione stagione 3: ping-pong. In , i sopravvissuti trovano il tavolo da ping-pong dai resti della stazione il Cigno. Indizio della Stagione 4 Dopo aver trovato gli indizi per le prime tre stagioni, il giocatore può ora cliccare sul quaderno di appunti che sta sul letto. Così facendo un avviso dirige il giocatore su ABC.com o Yahoo!7 (in Australia) per trovare la parola indizio della stagione 4. Black Rock Trivia thumb|Il telefonino di [[Sam Thomas|Sam con il messaggio di Tracey]] Su uno dei siti partner del network, il giocatore va in cerca di una parola indizio della stagione 4 giocando ad un gioco chiamato Black Rock Trivia. Per vincere, il giocatore deve ascoltare un messaggio vocale da Tracey R in cui dà a Sam informazioni riguardo la nave negriera Roccia Nera. Vengono dunque poste otto domande sulla Roccia Nera, e se si risponde a tutte correttamente, viene data la parola indizio. La parola-indizio data su ABC.com inizialmente era "423 Cheyenne Walk", ma a partire dal 10 gennaio, è cambiata in "423 Cheyne Walk". La parola-indizio sul sito partner australiano Yahoo!7 è "Daniel Faraday." Il messaggio di Tracey a Sam: Domande e risposte Al giocatore viene fornita una selezione casuale di otto delle seguenti domande: *What year did the Black Rock disappear? *:1881 *Where was the Black Rock headed? *:Africa *From where was Black Rock returning? *:Papua New Guinea *How many crew were on board? *:40 *What sort of ship was the Black Rock? *:Slave Ship *What sort of expedition was the Black Rock returning from? *:Gold collecting expedition *What docks did the Black Rock leave from? *:Portsmouth *What slips did the alleged owners of the Black Rock manage? *:18 to 27 *What direction did the Black Rock leave Papua New Guinea? *:Easterly *In what ocean did the Black Rock supposedly disappear? *:South Indian *What company is alleged to have owned the Black Rock? *:New World Sea Traders *What slip number did the Black Rock leave from? *:23 *Who is rumoured to have captained the Black Rock on its last voyage? *:Magnus Hanso Black Rock Trivia su ABC.com Il numero di Penny thumb|right|L'indizio della stagione 4 - il numero di telefono di [[Penny]] Ritornando su Find815.com, il giocatore può inserire la parola-indizio della stagione 4 ("423 Cheyne Walk" o "Daniel Faraday") per far comparire l'indizio bonus della stagione 4: il numero di Penny. Nonostante sembri un numero telefonico inglese di Londra, è in realtà un numero non assegnato (Ofcom specifica che i numeri che iniziano per 020 7946 sono per scopi di intrattenimento. http://www.ofcom.org.uk/telecoms/ioi/numbers/num_drama?a=87101). Riassunto di questo giorno *Sam apprende da Tracey che Talbot proviene da una famiglia benestante della costa est degli Stati Uniti con un torbido passato nel commercio di diamanti. *Sam si imbatte in una misteriosa trasmissione radio riguardante la scomparsa di Amelia Earhart. *Attraverso la caccia agli indizi, il giocatore scopre alcuni indizi e parole-indizio: colonna di fumo, mongolfiera, ping-pong, "423 Cheyne Walk", "Daniel Faraday", e il numero di Penny, 020 7946 0893.